leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio VHS = Pinocchio (July 16, 1985) * Orange Red Warnings * The Black Cauldron Sneak Preview * The Classics - Walt Disney Home Video Logo * Opening Credits (Song: "If You Wish Upon a Star") * Geppetto Sings "Little Wooden Head" * The Arrival of the Blue Fairy * Jiminy Cricket Sings "Give a Little Whistle" * Pinocchio Sings "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" * Stromboli's Puppet Show (Song: "I Have No Strings") * Pinocchio's Nose Grows and Grows * Destination: Pleasure Island * An Undersea Watch for Geppetto * The Attack of Monstro * Pinocchio's Dream is Fulfilled * "The End" = Pinocchio (March 26, 1993) * Green Warnings * The Nightmare Before Christmas Sneak Preview * Aladdin Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1992 Muffled Walt Disney Classics Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Opening Credits (Song: "When You Wish Upon a Star") * Jiminy Reads a Story * Geppetto Paints a Puppet/"Little Wooden Head" * Geppetto Makes a Wish * The Blue Fairy Arrives * "Give a Little Whistle" * Geppetto's Wish Comes True * Pinocchio Goes to School/Honest John and Gideon (Song: "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee") * Jiminy Warns Honest John About Gideon * Pinocchio is the Star of the Show (Song: "I've Got No Strings") * Geppetto Searches for Pinocchio/Stromboli Takes Pinocchio * Jiminy to the Rescue * Pinocchio Warns the Blue Fairy a Lie * Honest John and Gideon Meet Barker * Going to Pleasure Island/Frustrated Jiminy/Transformation * Where's Geppetto/Finding Geppetto * The Whale Chase * Pinocchio's Real Boy Transformation/Happy Ending * "The End" = Pinocchio: 60th Anniversary Edition (October 26, 1999) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * "The following preview..." * Walt Disney Company Intro * "Join Us for a Special Preview" * Toy Story 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video" * Tarzan Preview * Inspector Gadget Preview * The Fox and the Hound Preview * "Available This Holiday Season" * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Preview * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview * The Great Mouse Detective Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * Disney.com Preview * "Feature Presentation" * THX Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Opening Credits (Song: "If You Wish Upon a Star") * Introduction of the Cricket * Geppetto Carves Marionette (Song: "Little Wooden Head") * The Blue Fairy Gives Pinocchio's Life * Jiminy Sings for Pinocchio (Song: "Give a Little Whistle") * Pinocchio Meets Geppetto, Cleo and Figaro * Off to School * Honest John and Gideon Meet Pinocchio for the First Time (Song: "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee") * Marionette Show (Song: "I Have No Strings") * Geppetto Awaits Pinocchio's Return * Stromboli Imprisons Pinocchio * Jiminy Finds Pinocchio in a Cage * Geppetto Continues to Search for Pinocchio * The Blue Fairy Frees Pinocchio from the Cage * Honest John, Gideon and Coachman Plot in Red Lobster Inn * Honest John and Gideon Sell Pinocchio on Pleasure Island * Coach Ride to Pleasure Island * Pleasure Island * Poolroom Sequence * Jiminy Discovers Coachman Crating Donkeys * Lampwick Transforms/Pinocchio Escapes * Pinocchio and Jiminy Escape from Boobyland/Returning Home/Getting the Message/Going to Find Geppetto * Pinocchio and Jiminy Undersea * Starving in the Belly of a Whale * Monstro Awakens and Sees the Tuna * Geppetto Starts to Fish the Tuna * Pinocchio Meets Monstro * Geppetto Fishes for the Tuna * Pinocchio Swallowed by Monstro * Reunion in Monstro * Monstro on Fire * Pinocchio and Geppetto Escape Monstro * Pinocchio Becomes a Real Boy/Jiminy Cricket Gets a Badge * "If You Wish Upon a Star" (Reprise) * "The End" * A Wish Come True: The Making of Pinocchio Featurette = Pinocchio (March 7, 2000) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Preview * A Goofy Movie Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video" * Sing a Song with Tigger Preview * Disney.com Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * Buena Vista Logo * Opening Credits (Song: "If You Wish Upon a Star") * One Night, A Long Time Ago * "Little Wooden Head" * Geppetto's Wish * The Blue Fairy * "Give a Little Whistle" * A Wish Come True * Off to School * Honest John and Gideon * Pinocchio is Led Astray (Song: "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee") * "I Have No Strings" * Pinocchio Taken Prisoner * The Blue Fairy Comes to Pinocchio's Aid * The Coachman's Proposition * Honest John Waylays Pinocchio Again * Pleasure Island * Later in the Evening * Lampwick Makes a Jackass of Himself * Mournful Homecoming * The Undersea Search for Geppetto * Monstro Awakens * A Soggy Reunion * A Whale of a Sneeze * The Dream Fulfilled * "The End" * A Wish Come True: The Making of Pinocchio Featurette